<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with the Demon by dearestMOON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035278">Dancing with the Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestMOON/pseuds/dearestMOON'>dearestMOON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced, Lemon, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestMOON/pseuds/dearestMOON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "One Piece" LEMON fanfiction, starring Doflamingo x OC.</p>
<p>Assigned to assassinate the king of Dressrosa, OC failed her mission and therefore will receive a shameful (but erotic) punishment from the "Heavenly Demon" - Donquixote Doflamingo.</p>
<p>• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •</p>
<p>Warning: MATURE 🚨 | NSFW 🚨 | 18+ 🚨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with the Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story that I've already published on FF and Wattpad. But for those of you here on the AO3 community that haven't read it yet, enjoy! ❤️️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning! Might be in the forced/r•pe category because, c'mon, Doffy ain't no Saint!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>🌻 🌻 🌻 🌻 🌻</b>
</p>
<p>Dressrosa, the luxurious kingdom ruled by the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, was celebrating their king's 10th anniversary to the throne. The streets were filled with citizens celebrating and parading with joy.</p>
<p>"Behehehehe! Our Young Master is so cherished by his citizens," said the loud, snotty-nose large man in blue.</p>
<p>"Young Master, the celebratory ceremony is ready for your arrival."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The remarkably tall man with light blonde hair, dressed in a distinct pink feather coat, turned around and widely grin. "Let's go then." Him and his companions, the top three elite officers of the Donquixote Family, walked through the large palace's hallways and were greeted by many guests when they arrived to the elegant throne room.</p>
<p>"It's our mighty king, Donquixote Doflamingo! Hooray!" The extraordinary man smiled and waved to his bountiful guests before taking a seat on his elaborate throne.</p>
<p>In celebration for the return of the Donquixote monarch, the citizens threw a huge ceremony to honor their king. Only exquisite cuisines and alcohol were served. The evening was filled with lively music and performances from only the most talented academies. While the ceremony was ending, the lights dimmed down for one last performance. One spotlight remains, pointing down to a young, beautiful woman, dressed in an elegant, red ruffled dress.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When the guitar played, she started twirling and swinging her dress. Her heels stomped the ground repeatedly in a rhythmic, catchy tone. Her flamenco dance was very passionate and alluring, capturing the attention from all the guests. Doflamingo was very intrigued by her performance. Finally, she jumped and posed, letting her beautiful dress flow in a swinging motion. The music ended, and the crowd wildly cheered and applaud. She bowed down to her audience before leaving the stage.</p>
<p>Trebol, the executive, notices Doflamingo's exceedingly wide grin. "Behehehehe! Young Master, would you perhaps like to meet that young lady?" He continues smiling and nods. "As you wish, Young Master."</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the young lady, who was packing her items along with her band, was confronted by Trebol and his army. "Miss, you are cordially invited to accompany our king this evening. I was told that you must be present, no exceptions. If you will," he held out his arm, gesturing her to follow him.</p>
<p>She turned around and looked at her band companions. "Go!" they eagerly encouraged her. It was already very late, but since it is requested of the king himself, she couldn't decline the offer. Therefore, she was escorted to the king's quarters.</p>
<p>The huge double doors opened to a massive and lavishly decorated room. The king was standing facing the windows. "Your majesty, the dancer of the night stands before you." He lifts his hand up and the guards knew right away that they were to leave the two alone. They closed the doors and went out. He turned around to face her. He had a very overwhelming aura.</p>
<p>She immediately bowed. "Your majesty. I am honored to be requested to see you, but what exactly is it-"</p>
<p>"Fuffuffuffuffu," he laughed at the innocent woman's curiosity. She looked up at him with a confused expression. He went to sit on his lounge chair and drank his glass of red wine. He gestured her to come join him. She humbly obeyed. He offered her a glass of wine but she kindly refused because she wasn't much of a drinker. "Miss, your performance was very beautiful."</p>
<p>She shyly smiled and thanked him. She was glad that he liked it. They spent the rest of the evening exchanging friendly conversations.</p>
<p>Finally, as it was getting late, he moved closer to her and flirtatiously whispered, "You are very beautiful, you know that?"</p>
<p>She shyly blushed and looked away from his coquettish gaze.</p>
<p>🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋</p>
<p>Doflamingo smirked at her shy reaction. He leaned close to her neck, smelling her fragrant floral scent, and started kissing her pale skin.</p>
<p>"Y-Your majesty~" Her eyes widen at the sudden gesture and tries to slide farther away from him. But the more she moved, the more he followed. Her back reached the back board of the lounge chair. She was now stuck, as his huge body hovers over her.</p>
<p>He sucked onto her soft skin, making her upper body fidget. He finally moved away after a few seconds, leaving a reddish mark on her neck. He chuckled at her surprised reaction. He leaned in and crashes his lips against hers. She parts her lips, allowing his tongue to meet hers. His tongue enters her mouth and desperately intertwined with hers. Their tongues desperately frolicked together, making it hard for them to catch their breaths. He smirks and playfully bite onto her lower lips, while seductively peering straight into her eyes. She wraps her arms around him and moves him closer to her embrace.</p>
<p>While still engaging in their hot make out, Doflamingo slowly moves his right hand upwards, underneath her dress, caressing her smooth legs. As he was about to reach past her thigh, she quickly pulled out the dagger that was strapped to her thigh, and pointed it right onto his throat!</p>
<p>"That's enough!" she demanded, while still attentively pointing it on his throat as she carefully moves away from him. Even though the dagger's handle was coated with kairoseki, he showed no signs of stress. Instead, he was still sporting his devilish grin.</p>
<p>"Fuffuffuffuffu, I'm heartbroken," he teases.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"You should have never came to this country, you dirty pirate!" She was about to slit his throat right then, but he quickly dodges her attack and kicked the dagger away from her hand. She failed her mission to seduce and assassinate the lecherous king, so she attempted to jump out the window.</p>
<p>"Parasite." All of a sudden, she was frozen. Doflamingo attached a "string" from his Ito Ito no Mi ability onto her spine at the base of the neck and manipulated her movements. He made her turned around and backed away from the window.</p>
<p>She tried her best to break free, but it was impossible. She glared at him while he widely grins. He sat on top of his bed and comfortably leaned back. He moved his fingers, making her move closer to him.</p>
<p>"Just kill me!" she demanded.</p>
<p>"Fuffuffuffuffu, there's no way I can do that, my dear." He disregarded her demand and made her unzipped her dress.</p>
<p>"W-What are you doing?! S-Stop it right now!" Unable to control her body, she stripped her dress off, revealing her black, laced undergarments. He got a good view of her ample cleavage, thin waist, hourglass hips, and toned legs. He then made her strip off her undergarments, revealing her perky breasts, pink nipples, and hairless crotch. She desperately wanted to cover up her body, but it was impossible. Her cheeks blushed bright red as she looks away from his piercing gaze.</p>
<p>"So sexy~" he complimented, while grinning wider.</p>
<p>He flexed his fingers and made her crawl and kneel down to his crotch. Her hands grabbed the top of his pants and pulled it down, revealing his enormous tan flesh, dangling in front of her. Her eyes widen at the length of the colossal size. It was about or even bigger than the size of her forearm! It was the first adult penis that she had seen up close, and she was terrified of what's to come. He made her move her soft, small hands to stroke and fondle his manhood. The loose skin from his penis became tighter as she carefully massages it, allowing his member to grow almost two inches larger.</p>
<p>She refused to look at his indecent erection, so she turns her head away from his crotch.</p>
<p>Feeling rejected, Doflamingo grabbed onto her head and purposely shoves his dick up her mouth. Her eyes widen as her mouth engulfs his cock. She cried out for him to stop, but all he heard were vague mumbles. He pushes her head farther down his shaft, hitting deep inside her throat, making her gag on various occasions. It was hard for her to breathe and she couldn't stand the discourteous harassment anymore, so she forcefully bit onto his shaft, making him groan in pain.</p>
<p>"Argh! Fuck!"</p>
<p>She was finally able to tilt her head away from the uncomfortable situation. She was coughing and heavily breathing, giving the sadistic man a dirty look while he carefully massages his injured flesh.</p>
<p>After the pain lessened, Doflamingo lifted her chin up to make eye contact with him. "Fuffu! I should be mad at you, but I'm not. Instead, allow me to get even with you~" He removed his "parasite" on her and simply tied her hand together behind her back with his white, wafer-thin string ability.</p>
<p>She screamed for help, but of course, nobody heard or came in. She tried to run again, but he grabbed her and threw her on top of his bed. He takes his coat, his shirt, and finally his pants off. The only thing that remained on him was his unique, curved sunglasses. Now completely naked, she was able to get a better look of his body. He was very lean and masculine with tan skin. He stood upright, displaying his massive height, in contradictory to his sometime odd, bow-legged waddle, and his enormous junk, with a tiny, visible teeth mark that she gave him earlier. He sported his wide grin, while licking his lips, eager to consume his prey.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry! Please let me go," she begged, while moving back and trying hard to secretly break the string from her hands. It was impossible though due to its strong durability.</p>
<p>He slowly got on top of the mattress and crawled to her. She curls her legs in and crisscrosses it, denying him access. "Don't-" Before she could continue speaking, he grabbed her ankles and pulled onto her legs, sliding her up to him. "Ahh!" she screamed to the sudden dragging. She tries to wiggle away, but his grip was too tight. He spreads her legs, exposing her womanhood, and pinned them apart. "Kyaa!" She had never been so exposed to anyone before.</p>
<p>He examined the weak and defenseless girl heavily panting, as her cheeks blushed bright red. He grins wider at the pleasant sight while diving in between her legs.</p>
<p>"No! Don't touch me!"</p>
<p>His hot and wet tongue eagerly invades past her inner folds and flicks her clit. "Kyaa!" She screamed as her face grew a darker shade a red. He continues licking and sucking onto her sensitive flesh, in circular, up and down, and sideway motions, sending knots to her stomach. Her downstairs felt engorged and wet. He playfully inserts his middle finger inside her wet pussy.</p>
<p>"Ahhhng," she suddenly moaned. She immediately blushes and bites her lower lip, thinking "why the hell did I just let out a sound like that?!"</p>
<p>He inserts another finger inside her and starts penetrating his fingers in deeper and faster, earning louder moans from her.</p>
<p>Her legs shivered to the tingling and spiraling sensation. She was feeling very flushed with excitement. Her pulse and breathing quickened as her blood pressure was rising.</p>
<p>Seeing the aroused woman in front of him was making him excited too. His colossal dick was now fully erected again. "What a lewd expression you have on~" He got up on his knees and licked his fingers clean. She was relieved, thinking that it was now over. He smirked and positions his dick onto her entrance.</p>
<p>"What?!" Her eyes widen. He was just too massive, that it seemed impossible for his junk to fit inside her chaste pussy. Doflamingo slowly nudges into her entrance, adjusting to her tight size. He slowly inches further, immediately breaking her hymen as a small trail of blood drip onto his raging boner. "Aargghh!" She screamed at the pain and discomfort. She had never felt such horrible pain before. It literally felt like he was ripping her lower body apart.</p>
<p>He widely grins, satisfied that he was her first. His dick tightly fills her vaginal walls. She was taking in deep breaths, trying hard to ease the pain. Finally, he reached all the way to her cervix, but it was impossible for her to take in all of his size. She clinched her teeth, narrow her brows, and faced away. The emotional and physical pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe it that her first time was stolen by the man she hated. He licks her neck in a long stroking motion and starts thrusting his hips. He penetrates slowly at first, before moving quicker. She bit onto her lips, as the pain soared through her body. He leans in and gropes her breasts while flicking and licking her erected nipples. After a while, she started to loosen up. The pain was slowly starting to decrease.</p>
<p>He saw the change of expression on her face and took advantage of it. He flips her over and kneels her facing down, while lifting her rear end up and spreading her legs shoulder-width apart. He then positions and kneels in between her legs, deeply thrusting her from behind. It hurted her, but it was less painful than earlier.</p>
<p>Her hands clenched tightly onto the bedsheet. She then realizes that her hands were freed from his strings. She looks for an object to throw at him, but can only reach the pillows in front of her. So, she grabs it and throws it at him. She tried to get up but unfortunately failed. Upset, Doflamingo pins her neck down and grabs her right wrist, locking her arm behind her.</p>
<p>He continues penetrating her from behind as his huge balls would occasionally slam in between her legs. The pain was soon fading away and she was now getting used to the euphoric sensation. She admitted defeat and laid there, allowing him to continue pleasing her body.</p>
<p>He got tired of pinning her down, so he releases her. She was now lying down on her stomach, with both arms relaxed in front of her. Doflamingo moves her thighs apart and straddles her on his crotch. She was feeling very hot, almost like a radiating heat was overtaking her whole body. She could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing getting quicker and heavier.</p>
<p>Doflamingo was also feeling the same. He leaned his upper body on top of her, while bending his elbows and resting the rest of his body weight onto his arms. He penetrates faster and harder inside her, earning louder moans from her.</p>
<p>Feeling his hot breath on her skin was turning her on, making the lower part of her vagina narrowing as it tightly grips onto his dick. His thighs and buttocks tighten. They were both close to orgasm.</p>
<p>"Fuck! I'm coming!" He deeply thrusts one last time inside of her, reaching the tip of her womb, and releases his warm cum inside.</p>
<p>"KYAA!~"</p>
<p>Doflamingo slowly removes his dick out of her as white traces of cum drips out her pussy. He moved off from her and laid back, heavily breathing and sweating, trying to catch his breath. He turned to face her and was content to see her with eyes that said "I still hate you, but that was fucking amazing".</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of my works have already been published on Wattpad.com and Fanfiction.net<br/>Just search for my username ➡ dearestMOON ❤️️</p>
<p>***If requested, I can also upload them on here too. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>